


With This Ring

by tres_mechante



Series: Look But Don't Touch [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Body Modification, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Piercings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tres_mechante/pseuds/tres_mechante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's learned more than he ever wanted to know about what Abby and Tony do together – but Gibbs is unable to force himself to turn away. Gibbs POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMOM.
> 
> This is part of an occasional series featuring Domme!Abby/sub!tony and voyeur!Gibbs.

Gibbs prided himself on his ability to remember details. At the moment, however, he was beginning to doubt himself. According to the instructions he'd memorized, he was in the right place, but what would Abby and Tony want with an abandoned warehouse?

For the past couple of months, Abby and Tony had been acting peculiar, nothing obvious, but clearly – at least to Gibbs' mind – something was going on. Two days earlier, he'd seen Abby hand a small scrap of paper to Tony. His senior agent had read it, nodded slightly and then balled up the paper before tossing it in the trash on his way out of the lab.

Gibbs hung back and distracted Abby with a question. While she consulted her computer, he casually wandered to the trash can on the pretext of tossing out his cup and managed to palm the balled up scrap of paper. He'd taken it with him to the men's room, memorized the address, date and time, and flushed the paper down the toilet.

And now he was skulking around an abandoned warehouse. Gibbs paused in the shadows as he decided on a strategy. The stillness was broken by the distant sound of beeping. The electronic beeps reminded Gibbs of the bomb Tony had almost tripped earlier in the year.

Weapon drawn, he carefully worked his way toward the sound. His steps slowed when he heard voices ahead. Keeping to the deepest shadows, he entered the large room.

"Slowly, mio angelo, you're almost there."

Gibbs recognized Abby's voice and her pet name for Tony.

"Your trust means everything to me. I'll cherish this gift, Anthony, I'll honor it always, I swear."

Her voice was coming from one of the old offices. Creeping closer he peered through the broken blinds. It was all he could do to stop himself from demanding to know what the hell was going on.

Tony was bound to thick pipes running across the back of the office with his arms stretched out at the shoulders and tied in place. Gibbs couldn't be sure because his view was partially obstructed, but Tony also appeared to be stark naked.

"You're almost there – such a good boy. Just a little slower now."

That's when Gibbs noticed the equipment. White electrodes, stark against the tanned skin, were attached to Tony's chest. The beeping was coming from a heart monitor.

He suspected – knew – they were into some weird stuff, but this – what the hell _was_ this? His thoughts were so chaotic it took him a few moments to realize Abby was still talking.

"...slow and steady – you are _so_ amazing like this."

Gibbs noted the beeping sound was slower, steadier than it had been when he first got there. That's when he remembered Abby talking about something called biofeedback, something about lowering stress and blood pressure. He didn't hold with that crap so he'd just redirected her attention back to evidence analysis and forgot all about it.

However, there may be something to it if Tony was able to slow down. Even when he was sitting still, the man's engine was always in high idle.

Gibbs shifted a bit more in an attempt to get a better view inside the room.

"You can say no any time, you know that right?" asked Abby.

"Yes, Mistress."

He'd heard Tony say that before, at the bomb site, but this time Tony sounded...serious.

"I need you to be honest with me, Anthony. Do you want this?"

Gibbs frowned. Want what?

"I want to make you happy, to be proud of me."

"Oh, my pretty boy." Abby reached up to caress Tony's face. "Even if you say no, I'll still be proud of you. As long as you tell me the truth, I'll be happy."

The beeping sped up and became erratic before settling in a more regular rhythm.

"I'm a little nervous about this – I trust you, I really do but this," said Tony, squirming and looking past Abby rather than at her. "It's a little – it's kinda freaking me out, Mistress."

"Look at me Anthony," said Abby, her voice holding a note of authority Gibbs hadn't heard before. She was facing away from him and he wondered what facial expression went with that voice. "Do _you_ want to do this?"

Tony took a deep breath. "Yes." Whatever _this_ was, Tony's voice was certain.

Abby immediately took a step back. "Let's do this together. Breathe."

Gibbs watched as Abby and Tony synchronized their breathing. Abby then started murmuring something he couldn't hear, but Tony reacted to it and got a faraway look in his eyes before nodding slightly.

When Abby stepped away to where Gibbs could no longer see her, he decided to try a different vantage point in hopes of getting a better view of things. He quietly worked his way around the perimeter until he found another opening with a clear view – and suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

Through the opening he had an unobstructed view of a naked Tony – a naked and _aroused_ Tony. It was a view of his senior agent Gibbs never expected to see.

Abby suddenly appeared and she began to fondle Tony's cock. Gibbs desperately wanted to look away. He'd always – no, not always, his conscience reminded him - treated her like a daughter and no father needed to see something like _this_.

Gibbs stayed where he was, mesmerized by her pale hand on the surprisingly tanned flesh. The growing tightness of his jeans reminded him that Abby was _not_ his daughter and the sight in front of him was... addictive.

He was so caught up in both the vision before him and his own thoughts that he didn't realize what was happening until it was almost done. Gibbs shuddered slightly and bit down hard on his lower lip in an attempt to quell the whimper wanting to escape. Somehow, while jacking Tony, Abby had deftly fastened a cock ring on Tony, but it was of a type he'd never seen before. He stared in fascination at the gleam of silver rings decorating the length of Tony's cock. The effect was striking, beautiful even.

Movement from Abby distracted him. She stepped out of his line of sight for a moment and he heard the rattling of something metal. When she came back, she held a covered tray, which was set down on the table beside Tony. Gibbs frowned when he noticed she wore latex gloves.

There was silence as she stood in front of Tony, not touching him but merely holding his gaze. The only sound the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Gibbs thought about that for a moment, confused as to why Tony was apparently still so calm.

Abby cooed to Tony, praising her "good boy" and reached for something on the tray. She rubbed cotton swap around his nipples, causing him to hiss once. The beeping spiked before settling down again.

Murmuring something Gibbs couldn't hear, Abby picked up another object from the tray. From where he stood it looked some kind of medical instrument, like forceps. He winced when she used the ends to grab Tony's erect nipple – hard, judging by the sudden burst of sound from the heart monitor. On the surface, however, Tony did not react, beyond closing his eyes.

“Keep your eyes open, Anthony. Watch me.”

Tony’s eyes fluttered briefly before opening and focusing on what Abby was doing.

From his angle, Gibbs couldn’t see what was happening, but he could hear the heart monitor become a little more erratic even though Tony didn’t move.

Abby finished whatever she was doing and bent her head to press a kiss in the center of Tony's chest.

"One more or stop?" she asked.

Gibbs was beginning to feel more than just a little frustrated at being on the outside of whatever the hell was going on.

"More," said Tony, his voice quiet but filled with certainty. "Preferably before the endorphins start to fade out. Mistress."

"Cheeky," Abby laughed, and pulled her mysterious tray closer. "But I was hoping you'd say that so I came prepared!"

Abby fussed with something and then repeated the same procedure on Tony's other side – grasping his nipple with the vicious looking instrument. The slight change in position allowed Gibbs to see what was happening and he felt a sympathy twinge in his own strangely erect nipples at the sight of a needle being pulled through flesh.

When all was said and done, Tony DiNozzo sported matching nipple rings – heavy-looking, solid, _masculine_ rings – rings sprouting from both his nipples. As he watched, Tony undulated and writhed as Abby wiped him down, cleaning up blood, sweat and who knew what else.

Gibbs found he had a hard time reconciling what he knew of his senior agent with the sensual creature submitting to Abby's attentions.

Although unable to make out the words, he listened to the sound of Abby murmuring to Tony, a nonstop wash of words and emotions. At one point, she referred to him again as a good boy and reached up to pet him, her hand caressing the back of his head, right where <i>his</i> hand often touched when delivering a head slap. Gibbs felt an odd tightening in his gut at the sight – her hand touching Tony in praise on the same spot where his hand touched to deliver correction. The juxtaposition unsettled him.

For once, Gibbs had no idea what his famous gut reaction was saying.

He was startled from his musings by more deliberate movements in the room and watches horrified – fascinated – as Abby stripped off the latex gloves and pulled on long gloves in a soft-looking fabric. The monitor sounds sped up slightly.

Abby dropped to her knees beside Tony. Howshe could do so with such grace while wearing heavy thick-soled boots was beyond him. His view was unobstructed, Gibbs had the brief uncomfortable thought that Abby knew he was there, which was not possible given his stealth training.

Gloved hands lightly stroked Tony's cock, playing with the rings encircling the hard flesh. Gibbs winced slightly, sure that the cock ring – which looked more like some kind of cage than just a simple ring – must be uncomfortable. Tony, however, looked anything but uncomfortable.

He figured this was his cue to leave. He'd learned more than he ever wanted to know about what Abby and Tony do together – but Gibbs found he was unable to force himself to turn away. He was mesmerized.

Somehow he found the strength to break free of the sensual spell when Abby licked her lips and began to lower her head toward Tony's cock. He did <i>not</i> need to see this – _ever_.

In his haste to turn away, he bumped the stack of crates forming part of his hiding place. He stilled them with a hastily muffled curse. He wanted to look back, to see if they'd heard him, but settled for listening attentively for any sign he'd been discovered. The sounds he heard, wet and lewd, told him the pair were not paying attention to anything outside their little world.

Gibbs hurried – carefully – away from the room and out of the warehouse. He was breathless by the time he reached his car, far more than was warranted by the quickness of his steps. Driving home he resolutely refused to think about what he'd seen. Instead he focused on the shower that waited for him at home, telling himself he needed to scrub away the dust and cobwebs from the warehouse. But he knew deep down that his soapy hands would be rubbing only one part of his body.

He grunted at the tightness in his jeans and shifted in an attempt to get comfortable, ignoring – or trying to ignore – the way the movement actually added stimulation instead of relief.

Reaching home in record time, Gibbs found he could not get out of the car with his jeans so tight. He began to think he'd have to rub off through the denim and his hand twitched while he sat indecisively, cock strangling in his jeans.

Damn Abby and Tony and their sordid little games.

Oh, hell, he thought, erection suddenly subsiding. He was going to have to face them on Monday. How was he supposed to look his senior agent in the eye when he knew what was hiding beneath the suit?

Gibbs finally stumbled from the car and went inside, intent on the basement, the boat and a little liquid comfort. It was going to be either a very long weekend, or one that was much too short.

-+- end -+-


End file.
